Someone forgotten
by Haleyhero
Summary: A girl named Kiara left on the door step of and orphanage and lived there her whole life finds out she is not a normal human and that her mother killed someone!


Chapter one:

She felt the warm cup in her hand as she paid the cashier and left the café. She walked down the street while drinking hot green tea and texting on her phone. "PING" her phone went off again. It was a text message from her friend Elizabeth who believed she was a vampire and would only hang out at night. "Hey Kiara, down to chill at 10 tonight?" the message said

"Ya , totally where do you wanna chill?" Kiara replied. Kiara was a 16 year old girl with red dyed hair that fell past her shoulders. She was about 5'1 she wasn't slender but she wasn't overweight.

"PING" she looked at her phone and read the message from Lizzy (Elizabeth's nick name)

"What do you think. We are going clubbing! :)" The massage said.

"See you then" Kiara relplied

Kiara took the last sip of her tea and tossed it into the trash. She took a right at the next turn and went up to an old looking house on the side there was a plaque that said "Mrs. Kitty's Orphanage". Kiara stared at the plaque before walking in. Mrs. Kitty or as all the kids call her just kitty. Kiara never knew her parents someone just left her on the door step of the orphanage as a baby with nothing no blanket no cloths nothing but a note saying "Kiara".

"Where on earth did you go?" she heard someone call out

" To the café where do you think" Kiara said closing the door behind herself and walking in to see a older looking woman in about her 50's standing there with her arms crossed she wasn't much taller than Kiara and she has dark brown hair.

"Is Elizabeth coming over tonight again" she said with a small sneer

"Of course she is" Kiara said heading up the stairs to her room

"Kiara wait can we at least talk about this" Kitty said with a little desperation in her voice. Kiara slammed the door to her room ignoring Kitty's call and flinged herself on the bed. Kiara was the only one in the orphanage who hasn't been adopted and the only one that was her own age. See most of the kids got adopted when they were younger but not her no one seemed to want her like a snake in a box of kittens. That's why she had her own room because no one was going to give her a home.

Kiara turned her head to look at the clock "8:45pm" she let out a sigh of exhaustion then forced her self to get up. She looked in the mirror as she applied some black eyeliner to her waterline. She was wearing black jeans with combat boots and a black corset top with red ribbon. After she finished with her make-up she laid down on the bed and decided to get some sleep. She would only sleep for an hour or so a day because Lizzy would keep her out all night and she did errands for kitty during the day.

When she woke up she looked at her clock "9:58pm" she opened her window and a second later Lizzy swooped in.

"Hiya" she said with a big smile. Her long black hair rested gently on her back and you could see her white teeth where she had them filed to look like fangs.

"Hey" Kiara said "ready to go"

"Yup!" Lizzy replied "But don't you need to do something first" she said pointing to the door

"Right" Kiara reached into her night stand and grabbed a small sign that said "hanging out with Lizzy be back in the morning" she had to put that up or else kitty would call the cops on her. They both headed for the window and climbed onto a tree that grew right up the side of the house. They had to leave through the window or else kitty would try and stop them. Kiara always though it was a bother and a waste of her time whenever she did that so she just went through the window.

Moments later they arrived at their favorite club "the Bite" as they walked up to the front of the line Kiara noticed a guy in line that for some reason just gave her the chills as she was staring at him he looked back at her and held her gaze. "Kiara are you in there" Lizzy said snapping her fingers in front of her face. "Ya, I'm here" Kiara said coming back to reality "His blue eyes do look tasty don't they?" Lizzy said whispering in to her ear "What! No I was just uh…" Kiara said not being able to find the right words to say. "Uh-huh sure" Lizzy said smirking as they walked into the club. Lizzy went up to the bar and showed the bartender her fake ID. After a moment she came back with two vodka shots and handed on to Kiara. At the same moment they both drank them and put the glasses down on the counter and headed out onto the dance floor. While they were dancing Kiara noticed that same guy staring at her. She tried not to stare and continued dancing. After a few moments she noticed he started to walk toward her. Lizzy nudged her elbow into Kiara's side. "Go get him" she said "why she replied he kind of creeps me out" Kiara replied "Really?" Lizzy said shocked "Because he kind of turns me on". Moments later he was in front of her right where she could see him. His blond hair and masculine body was so close that they were almost touching. Lizzy pushed Kiara forward into him and he caught her. "You ok?" he asked "Ya, I'm fine" Kiara said glaring at Lizzy who motioned her to dance with him. They both started dancing and the tension between them started to disappear. "I'm Jace" he said "What's your name?" "Kiara" she replied they continued dancing and the music got louder where all you could hear was the music. She saw that Jace was trying to say something and started to get frustrated "Ok I'm done with this bullshit" he said grabbing her arm and dragging her to the back of the club. She looked behind herself and saw Lizzy was following close behind with a worried look on her face. When they got to the back of the club Jace threw her into a "staff only" closet and Lizzy went in after her Jace went in himself and locked the door. "What the hell are you doing" Kiara yelled Jace said nothing but instead grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall "you let her go" Lizzy said as she charged after him but instead he put up something that glowed and created some type of pattern which stopped her in he tracks gasping for breath Kiara hit at his arm "where is she" he screamed "where is your mother" he lowered her down and she stopped there coughing gasping for breath "my mother?" she thought "he knows my mother?"


End file.
